digimonheroesgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Introduction
Digimon Heroes! ''is an adventure card game for Android and iOS. The main goal of this game is to collect and train your Digimon, trying to digivolve them and to explore File Island. File Island and the menu buttons File Island is devided into ''Trials. In each Trial, there are 6 areas: * In the 1. Area you mostly find red attribute Digimon * In the 2. Area you mostly find blue attribute Digimon * In the 3. Area you mostly find green attribute Digimon * In the 4. Area you mostly find purple attribute Digimon * In the 5. Area you mostly find yellow attribute Digimon * In the 6. Area you will mostly find Digimon with all kind of attributes. As further you proceed, you can also reach T''rials'' of a higher number. Remember that with a higher number of Trials, the opponent-Digimon you face in a battle will be stronger, as well! Furthermore, in high-level Trials, you will also find 2-kinds of attributes in some areas, as well. At the bottom of the picture, you will also notice 6 buttons: * Swords: Here you have access to the File Island and the Event Islands. * Shopping Cart: Here you can buy Digimoney with actual money. * Digiegg: Here you can use Digimon-Tickets, Digimoney or Friendship-Coints to get Digieggs. Once you have a Digiegg, it will hatch to a Digimon. * Digimon: Here you will find the Digimon Box, where you can manage your inventory items and Digimons. * People: Here you will receive Friendship-Invitations and you will also see your full friendship-list. * Gear: Here you will find the options of the game. Battle In a Digimon Battle, you will face up to 5 Opponents, you will see your own Digimon Team and you will also see your Attack Zo''ne''. For battling, your main goal is to choose 3 Digimon Cards which have the same attribute ( red, blue, green, yellow, purple). If you can't chose 3 Digimon Cards of the same value, your attack will be weak, which means your turn will end immediately and your attack will end up being very weak, as well. Critical Hit To obtain a critical hit in a Digmon Battle, you either need to * chose 3 cards of the same attribute and who have the same number or * chose 3 cards of the same attribute and who are a number-row ( For example 4,5,6). Black Digimon Card The Black Digimon Card is attribute-free and thus can be combined with every attribute card in battle. However, your attack will turn out to be weak if you try to combine a black Digimon Card with 2 different attribute Digimon Cards. To successfully use the Black Digimon Card, use it with 2 other Digimon Cards which have the same attribute ( For example: Black Digimon Card + 2 yellow attribute Digimon Cards). Never forget the battle mechanics! If you are unsure about how to battle, simply go to the options and click on How to Play. There, you can always check the battle mechanics. Digimon Box The Digimon Box is where you built up your Digimon, where you upgrade, sell or digivolve your Digimon. Team In this game, you chose up to 5 Digimon to constribute in a team. You can have up to 3 Digimon. You can check the information of your Digimon on your Team, as well. Upgrade Here you can level up, digivolve or limit break your Digimon. Furthermore, you can check the information of all your Digimon. Sell If you don't have enough space left to obtain more Digimon or if you simply need some Bits, you can sell here your Digimon for Bits. Remember that Digimon with a higher rarity are also worth more bits. Collection Here you have a full list of all Digimon avaible in the game. You can also check here how many Digimon you've obtained so far. Items This is your inventory where you can check the amount of capacitors and other items. How to get Digimon, Bits and Capacitors Digimon and Capacitors. Sometimes as a battle rewards, you will receive Digimon and/ or Capacitors. * Digimon are needed for Digifuse, Digivolution and Limit Breaks. * Capacitors are needed for Digivolution Some Digimon can be only found on Event-Islands. Event-Capacitors can be only found on Event-Islands. Bits You will always receive Tamer-Experience Points and Bits after every battle. The amount depends on how difficult the battle was ( for example you will receive more Experience Points and Btis from the 2nd Trial than from the 1st Trial).